Cruisin' for a Bruisin'
Cruisin' for a Bruisin' is the fourteenth chapter in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Entering the swimming pool on the cruise ship will unlock the bronze trophy Marco Solo. Plot Nathan Drake makes his way into the hold of The Seaward to get Sully out of there so both of them could escape the ship. Walkthrough I. As the sinking boat reaches the midsection of the cruise ship, leap over to the ladder and climb on board. Collect Treasure #69, then head up the stairs; pick up Treasure #70 when you reach the rear of the ship. You should now leap onto the lifeboat at the back of the vessel. When a support rope snaps, climb up to stand on top of the crane, then run and jump to the balcony. II. Climb to the top of the ladder, then move over the railing and climb over. Should you run directly to the corner ahead just in front of the metal shipping containers, then snap into cover, you can dispatch a pirate guard with a stealth attack as he approaches: tap square just before he spots Nate. Use the wooden box to climb onto the shipping containers, then sneak over and disable the next guard silently. Follow the linear path forward until you reach a crate where you can collect ammunition. Move onto the scaffolding to trigger a cutscene. III. There are three waves of enemies in the confrontation that follows the unfortunate collapse of the platform, and the ship will periodically pitch to one side violently, causing Nate to stumble. This makes him unresponsive for a second or two, and will also unsnap him from a cover position, but your opponents share the same disadvantage. Approach the large wooden crate and stand behind it. Step out and use the KAL 7 to quickly take down nearby enemies with chest and head shots. Sustaining a little damage here isn't a problem: the important thing is to thin enemy numbers before they have a chance to approach from multiple positions. Once this first wave has been dispatched, a unique, heavily armored Brute brandishing a PAK-80 general purpose machine gun will arrive via the balcony. Thus begins a cat-and-mouse battle where Nate must tackle the juggernaut. He is impervious to melee attacks (you cannot even counter his kicks), so don't get too close. Be warned that things deteriorate before they improve. If you cannot defeat this behemoth quickly, additional pirates will enter the fray - including an individual with an M32-Hammer on the (inaccessible) balcony. Should you be able to shoot the latter and are lucky enough to have his weapon land at your feet, this gives you the means to take down the leviathan. Otherwise, dispatch a pirate to grab a Sawed-Off Shotgun. At close range, darting from cover to unleash both barrels, the armored giant will not last long. Grab his PAK-80 to eliminate a final wave of pirates with relative ease: you cannot carry this weapon beyond this area, so may as well empty it it now. IV. Pick up a KAL 7 and as much ammunition as you can gather, collect Treasure #71, then approach the red slide door and tap triangle rapidly to open it. On the other side, grab Treasure #72. Before you push through the revolving door, collect additional ammo and then jump into the pool to wade around and unlock the Marco Solo Trophy. (For those who missed it, this references a secret scene in Among Thieves where Nate, swimming in a pool on a hotel rooftop in the middle of a warzone, playfully attempted to cajole an impatient Chloe to join him in a game of Marco Polo.) Major Battle: Ballroom *There is no one cover position that affords you complete protection from all opponents in his battle, with many instances where foes attack from at least two directions, so it's really very tricky on higher difficulty levels. *After killing the seated pirate silently, you can sneak to the lower level and dispatch the pirate by the piano with a stealth attack to gain a bonus weapon: the M-32 Hammer. Run for cover, then use this to dispatch the two opponents wearing armor when they reach your position; eliminate everyone else with your pistol. Once this first wave has been defeated, head back up the stairs. *With the balcony now bustling with three snipers and a grenadier, stay in cover close to the entrance and wait for pirates to drop from above. There are several of these in total, including two further armored shotgunners, with the arrivals staggered over the space of anything up to a minute. Lie in wait and dispatch these as they land. VI: *Once the coast is clear, inch out from beneath the balcony and deal with the snipers on either side of this upper level, then carefully target the pirate wielding the M32-Hammer at the center. There should now be one further sniper to dispatch. VII: *The final trio of opponents will arrive through the door to the left of the piano after a short delay: you can watch their approach through the glass. Move closer to their position and cut them down with a full-blooded barrage before they can move out into the ballroom. If you wish, you can shoot the green acetylene tanks just before the pirates enter. You can't rely on these explosives to kill all three, but it certainly adds a little extra drama to the battle's denouement. VIII. After availing yourself of as much ammunition as you can find (an M32-Hammer, should you have at least four rounds available, is a good choice), leave the ballroom via the door opened by the three pirates, collect Treasure #73, then proceed along the walkway. Slow to a measured walk and approach the pirate guard to perform a stealth kill. Pick up Treasure #74, then head past the pirate's corpse to enter a cabin. Snap to cover against the wall as you pass through the doorway, and observe the pirate in the next room. Press O and hold L left to swiftly transition between cover positions, then approach the doorway. Now run directly towards the pirate and take him down with melee attacks. Collect Treasure #75 before you continue. IX. As you enter the corridor, snap to cover on the wall ahead and slink along to the corner. As the pirate approaches, tap square to perform a quiet kill before he notices Nate. Continue forward and run to the bottom of the staircase. Collect Treasure #76, then press triangle to open the hatch. X. Head along the corridor to reach the hold, then collect Treasure #77. The drop to the lower level is too far for Nate to survive, so leap over to the striped ledge next to the balcony, traverse to the right, then descend via the metal girders. Approach the corner of the room behind the white car to trigger a cinematic. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception